The Emergence of The Ice Dragon Slayer; Eigar Mizu start.
A cold breeze went through the Town of Haruko as a Blue haired man walked into town. This man was wearing a punker styled jacket with blue jeans. His blue eyes seemed to be searching for something, he also was sniffing with his Nose as if he could smell whatever he was looking for. "Hmmm it's not here but Galador Aru that elusive cockroach why can't he leave me alone hmmm maybe i should freeze this place and let him have some fun unfreezing it" The man said as he thought about his options. He then raised his hand and Said "Ice Dragon Freeze" as he swiped his hand forward. Suddenly half the town was frozen but seemingly none of the Citizens were Frozen. Suddenly Eigar Jumped onto a frozen building barely avoiding a lightning bolt coming straight at him. "damn that wasn't Galador's Lightning that's for sure that Lightning was stronger then his, Hey whose out there Eigar" growled. "hmph not bad i knew Nagisa needed some help with a joint mission from her Sis's guild but i never knew she'd face someone able to sense my Lightning magic and the name's Kaze Inari I'm from the guild of Koma Inu" says the attacker as he comes out in plain sight and bows to his opponent. "Freeze then" Eigar says as Kaze suddenly Freezes. "Hpmh he is too cocky now time to get out of here" Eigar says as he Jumps off the building. Suddenly a giant water sprout comes from under him hitting him hard. "Ugh that hurt" says as he hits a nearby building. Eigar sniffs around for his new opponent then realizes the smell, "huh i smell a fellow dragon slayer but who?" he says as he covers his body with an Ice Shield to defend against a boiling water snake now coming to hit him. Lucky the ice shield is cold enough to freeze the incoming water. "Hmph she is good though being able to heat her incoming attacks but sadly I'm Better now time to focus." Eigar Begins listening for his opponent searching for her. Finally he finds her, "there you are missy time for a little Ice to cool down your parade Ice Dragons Remote Freezer Spike." he says as he spins jump onto the ground now dodging a second Water Snake, as he hits the ground he places his hand on the ground creating a A blue Magic ciricle. Suddenly a A giant Spike made of ice come out of the ground nearby from a frozen building and on top of it was Nagisa, The water dragon slayer from Koma Inu. Nagisa was being held on the Spike by her cape and grumbling about how useless her cape was. Eigar then jumped over to Nagisa by jumping from building to building. "hmm your pretty good with Water that probably makes you a water dragon slayer then" Eigar says as he lands on the building. "how intriguing sadly i am the better dragon slayer but your quite intriguing I've Never met a water Dragon slayer,I've heard of them before you know I've heard that Ice dragons originally were Water dragons that went into some type of cold area and adapted to that area. and then learned to use the Ice as well as Water but eventually they forgot how to use Water." Nagisa Groaned as she listened to him Ramble on she had a slight blush from the compliment.though, She then brought her hands together and then split them to touch the Ice spike, Suddenly a new spike come from the ice spike to attack Eigar. Eigar simply broke the Ice with a snap of his fingers. "nice try kiddo but you can't use my own Ice against me and now im gonna steal you for a second", Eigar said as he hit Nagisa's neck knocking her Unconscious and then picking her up and placing her on his shoulder."Well time to go then" he said Jumping away. {mean while were Kaze is} "gee you sure got you good mr. cocky" Galador Aru says as he unfreezes Kaze with a melting rune. "I mean he froze you whole from your feat to your head." Galador as usually had stopped to help his teammates instead of going after the enemy. Suddenly Lightning breaks through the Ice and completely melts it. "Arghhhhh!!!!! I'm gonna get that coward and buthead and why the heck Didn't you go after him?!!!!" Kaze yelled at Galador out of anger. "I haven't been so humiliated by anyone I'm gonna beat that A**Hole when i find him". "well first you would have to find him and he is no easy man to track" Galador says as he sits down on the ground" Rune Melting overload" suddenly a giant rune appears above the town as all the ice in the town turns into steam. "hmm well we could try a cave i know of that he usually visits that is near here" Galador said pointing south. "Well then let's go" Kaze said as he started to run off. "Sigh he needs to calm down he seriously does need to calm down." Galador says as he follows. {sometime later in a forest} "Hmm i think i lost them" Eigar says as he wakes up Nagisa. "Huh uggghhh what hit me" Nagisa moans then blushes as she is being held by a man. She then htis him with her foot on his back making him drop her. "Ouch don't kick me Seriously that hurts and im not a bad guy like the mission says" Eigar exclaims from the pain. "I'm not the one who destroyed my previous Guild, Ice Ruin.Geez just stop trying to hit me" Eigar says as he blocks Nagisa from hitting him with her Fist. "and why should i believe you?! It said on the job that you needed to be taken in and you were a liar and Galador even says you pathogically lie" Nagisa replied as she kept trying to hit him. "Because i met your Adoptive Mother and I knew your parents before their Death Nagisa Mizure.the daughter of Sally and Geoff Mizure." Nagisa stopped hitting him as she stared in shocked no one but here sis even knew who here real parents were not even Roji knew who they were. "okay Explain everything now?? I wanna know your story and start from the beginning." {Later at that spot} Kaze is holding two Katanas as he looks around the area. Standing next to him is Galador and Yang both seeming to let him yell out at the top of his lungs. "Hey Eigar Come out now im not gonna let anyone else finish you off your mine now!!!" Kaze yells out into the forest. "Hmph seems the little cocky boy has returned lets see how well you fair against my Ice this time" Eigar says as he walks out from behind a tree. "hmph why not have all of you come at me that would be fun Eigar says cockily its not like any of you can defeat me anyway a fully trained and master Dragon slayer." Eigar cockily taunts them as he prepares his battle stance. "Yang stand back he is mine" Kaze said as Lightning started to surround his body. "Well you will face the full of my own Imagination time to use my full power" Kaze says as he suddenly moves fast enough to get behind Eigar and slash him with both of his katanas in a swift motion. "Hmph thats all you can do i thought you were a user of more then just lightning magic" Eigar said as he countered Kaze by dodging him with a swift duck and slide to the left. He then sent out a semi -powerful sound blast at kaze sending him flying from his palm. Suddenly Eigar breathes into his Mouth. "Roar of Sound", then Eigar releases a giant sound wave from his mouth at Kaze. These sound waves were powerful enough to destroy multiple buildings in a row. Suddenly a barrier formed in front of Kaze shielding him from most of the damage, before it destroys from the sure power of the sound waves. Galador then starts walking towards Eigar. "Strong as ever i see Eigar even able to keep up with a person accelerating themselves using their Lightning Magic and being able to destroy my rune Shield. Hmph too bad i have to defeat you to avenge the brother of mine you killed", Galador says as he points his hand at eigar. "Light Shockwave" Suddenly a giant shockwave of light fires at Eigar so fast that most wouldn't be able to stop. Suddenly a giant barrier of Water surrounds Eigar blocking all of the Shockwaves damage, then a gaint blast of seeming Light magic comes out of no where to hit Galador. Galador to his credit creates a Light shield to defend himself before the Blast reaches him. "Hmph seems i finally get to test your strength Galador" Roji says as he walks up from behind Eigar and the Water barrier. "Twin Wolves is on the Job now." Part 2